The present disclosure relates in general to cargo handling systems, such as within an aircraft, and particularly to door sill rollers of the cargo handling systems.
In the lower compartment of airplanes, trip hazards exist and are inherent in the design of the cargo handling system in the lower compartment. The door sill rollers, located in the entry of the door way of the cargo compartments are one such potential hazard (e.g., a person may slip on the roller). More particularly, the door sill rollers can cantilever outboard past the cargo door sill to provide a rolling transition surface for unit load devices to enter the compartment flush with the cargo conveyance plane. Due to the location of the door sill roller location, the rollers present a trip hazard to factory workers, cargo loaders, and other personnel that enter the compartment. In a production environment, the floor is installed in sections, limiting where personnel can step and can increase the trip hazard, such as if a mechanic's foot comes in contact with a roller. Moreover, in service or during maintenance operations, a stairway to the cargo compartment can leave a gap in front of the entry way. During this time, the door sill rollers may be inadvertently used for support as crews enter and exit the cargo area.
In order to address the moving rollers, factory workers often use tape to prevent rotation of the rollers. This taping of the rollers has led to problems where residue from the tape remains on the rollers or is not completely removed. If the tape is not applied correctly or torn, the roller may still be able to rotate. Thus, in conventional cargo handling systems, it is difficult to secure the door sill rollers.